Problem: A yellow backpack costs $$7$, and a popular green pair of gloves costs $11$ times as much. How much does the green pair of gloves cost?
Answer: The cost of the green pair of gloves is a multiple of the cost of the yellow backpack, so find the product. The product is $11 \times $7$ $11 \times $7 = $77$ The green pair of gloves costs $$77$.